Problem: Let $a,$ $b,$ $c$ be three distinct positive real numbers such that $a,$ $b,$ $c$ form a geometric sequence, and
\[\log_c a, \ \log_b c, \ \log_a b\]form an arithmetic sequence.  Find the common difference of the arithmetic sequence.
Since $a,$ $b,$ $c$ form a geometric sequence, $b = \sqrt{ac}.$  Then the three logarithms become
\[\log_c a, \ \log_{\sqrt{ac}} c, \ \log_a \sqrt{ac}.\]Let $x = \log_c a.$  Then by the change-of-base formula,
\[\log_{\sqrt{ac}} c = \frac{\log_c c}{\log_c \sqrt{ac}} = \frac{1}{\frac{1}{2} \log_c ac} = \frac{2}{\log_c a + \log_c c} = \frac{2}{x + 1},\]and
\[\log_a \sqrt{ac} = \frac{1}{2} \log_a ac = \frac{\log_c ac}{2 \log_c a} = \frac{\log_c a + \log_c c}{2 \log_c a} = \frac{x + 1}{2x}.\]Let $d$ be the common difference, so
\[d = \frac{2}{x + 1} - x = \frac{x + 1}{2x} - \frac{2}{x + 1}.\]Then
\[4x - 2x^2 (x + 1) = (x + 1)^2 - 4x,\]which simplifies to $2x^3 + 3x^2 - 6x + 1 = 0.$  This factors as $(x - 1)(2x^2 + 5x - 1) = 0.$

If $x = 1,$ then $\log_c a = 1,$ so $a = c.$  But $a$ and $c$ are distinct, so $2x^2 + 5x - 1 = 0,$ so $x^2 = \frac{1 - 5x}{2}.$ Then
\[d = \frac{2}{x + 1} - x = \frac{2 - x^2 - x}{x + 1} = \frac{2 - \frac{1 - 5x}{2} - x}{x + 1} = \frac{3x + 3}{2(x + 1)} = \boxed{\frac{3}{2}}.\]